Love and Logic
by HoratiosGirl101
Summary: MUST READ TO FIND OUT! NO SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

*No one's P.O.V*

(A bar in Iowa)

Nyota: Oh come on Iowa! Please! Galia: Yeah please? _?: FOR THE LAST TIME NO!_ Nyota&Galia: *puppy dog eyes* Pretty please with a cherry on top? _?:*sigh* Alright already! But just one song and one song only okay? _Nyota&Galia: YES! *both hug ?* _?:Now let go of me so I can get this over with! _Nyota&Galia: *0_0* Okay! _?: *taps guy with the guitar on the shoulder and whispers in his ear* _Guitar Guy: Everyone it seems we have us a singer here she is people *turns to ?* uhhh what is your name anyway? _?:*whispers* _Guitar Guy: Okay ladies and gentlemen for your entertainment tonight is….Iowa *hands ? the mike* _?: Hello everyone my first song tonight is a warning for all you good for nothin' lyin' cheaters out there and for you ladies, hopefully this'll make you feel better knowing that you aren't the only ones who got used by your so – called "Boyfriend". Any way here it is it's called Before He Cheats *puts mike back in stand* Hit it boys *music starts* __**Right now he's probably slow dancing - With a bleached-blond tramp - And she's probably getting frisky - Right now, he's probably buying - Her some fruity little drink - 'Cause she can't shoot whiskey - Right now, he's probably up behind her, With a pool stick Showing her how to shoot a combo And he don't know - I dug my key into the side - Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive - Carved my name into his leather seat - I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights - Slashed a hole in all 4 tires - And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats - **__**Right now, she's probably up singing some  
>White-trash version of Shania karaoke - Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk", And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky - Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars - Worth of that bathroom Polo - Oh and he don't know - That I dug my key into the side - Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive, Carved my name into his leather seat - I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights, Slashed a hole in all 4 tires - And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats - I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl, 'Cause the next time that he cheats<br>Oh, you know it won't be on me! - No, not on me - 'Cause I dug my key into the side, Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive, Carved my name into his leather seat - I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights - Slashed a hole in all 4 tires Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats - Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats, Oh, before he cheats Oooh. **_Audience: *cheering and clapping* _?: Thank you everyone but I'm afraid that's all for tonight! _Audience: Aww come on! One more song please? _?: Oh alright!...One more and that's it ya hear? This song's gonna need a costume change though so I'll be right back *goes back stage* *saloon style door opens* *music starts playing and ? walks in* __**Are you ready boots?, Start walkin' - Yee haw C'mon Let's go - You keep saying you got something for me (uh), Well officer I don't mind to say you do, Now you're looking right where I thought you'd be looking, Legs - come handy when laws in front of you - These boots are made for walkin, And that's just what they'll do - One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you - You believe you've slapped me for a reason (uh) Now I'm pretending my bendings just for fun, You keep playing - where I got you playing (yeah), These double 'D' initials work to run - These boots are made for walkin, And that's just what they'll do One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you - I'm the girl with the good boys who don't mean you no harm, This gotten way with Hazzard County charm, There ain't no crime in havin' a little fun - Swerve my stride, Bat my sexy eyes - Where my boots at (haha) Strut ya stuff come on - Hey ya'll, Wanna come and see something (uh uh, uh uh)- Can't touch, can I get a hand clap for the way I work my back  
>Tick tock all around the clock drop it Push ya tush, like that - Can I get a sueee, Can I get a yee haw - You keep thinking what you shouldn't be thinking, Another to far is down till you kissing ground, I'm a gonna send you back home as you crying, But Uncle Jesse he sure is gonna be proud - These boots are made for walkin, And that's just what they'll do, One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you - These boots are made for walkin, And that's just what they'll do - One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you - Come on boots Start walking Come on ladies - Hey ya'll Wanna come and see something (uh uh, uh uh) Can't touch, can I get a hand clap for the way I work my back - Tick tock all around the clock drop it<br>Push ya tush, like that - Can I get a sueee, Can I get a yee haw - Come on Willie (ohh yeah, owww), Yeee haw! Willie Nelson everybody (uh) Let's go home now *music fades* **__?: That one was called These Boots Are Made For Walkin' goodnight folks! *goes back stage and comes out in Starfleet gold uniform with a badge pinned to it that has all the colours of the different stations on a starship**sees Captain Pike stopping a bar fight* Hey __Taichō! _Captain Pike: Ah Commander Artemis Kirk! Just the person I was looking for! _Artemis: Did I do something wrong sir? _Captain Pike: No of course not Commander! I just wanted to let you know that you`ll be assigned to the Enterprise ahead of time! Oh and please will you keep an eye on your brother while you`re still at the Academy for me? _Artemis: But sir… I haven't seen my brother in years! _Captain Pike: Commander say hello to your brother James T. Kirk *steps sideways* _Artemis: *jaw drops*_ _LITTLE BROTHER? I-Is that really you?...God you're so grown up! * just notices that he's covered in cuts and bruises* What the hell did you do to yourself? You're all banged up! *pulls him close then holds him at arms' length* Man I've missed you so much little brother! *hugs him again* _Jim: *pries Artemis off him* Hey let go! You`re embarrassing me! _Artemis: * jumps back* He-he...sorry bout' that little brother! Come on lets' get you home and fix you up okay?*grabs Jim`s arm and drags him out* Bye Taichō! Bye Uhara! _** TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Jim's P.O.V**

*****a bar in Iowa*

*walks in just in time to hear music play and a voice sing* _?: Hello everyone my first song tonight is a warning for all you good for nothin' lyin' cheaters out there and for you ladies, hopefully this'll make you feel better knowing that you aren't the only ones who got used by your so – called "Boyfriend". Any way here it is it's called Before He Cheats *puts mike back in stand* *turns to the band* Hit it boys *music starts* _**_Right now he's probably slow dancing - With a bleached-blond tramp - And she's probably getting frisky - Right now, he's probably buying - Her some fruity little drink - 'Cause she can't shoot whiskey - Right now, he's probably up behind her, With a pool stick Showing her how to shoot a combo And he don't know - I dug my key into the side - Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive - Carved my name into his leather seat - I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights - Slashed a hole in all 4 tires - And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats - _****_Right now, she's probably up singing some White-trash version of Shania karaoke - Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk", And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky - Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars - Worth of that bathroom Polo - Oh and he don't know - That I dug my key into the side - Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive, Carved my name into his leather seat - I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights, Slashed a hole in all 4 tires - And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats - I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl, 'Cause the next time that he cheats Oh, you know it won't be on me! - No, not on me - 'Cause I dug my key into the side, Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive, Carved my name into his leather seat - I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights - Slashed a hole in all 4 tires Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats - Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats, Oh, before he cheats Oooh. _**Audience: *cheering and clapping* ***wolf whistles*** _?: Thank you everyone but I'm afraid that's all for tonight! _Audience: Aww come on! One more song please? _?:Oh alright!...One more and that's it ya hear? This song's gonna need a costume change though so I'll be right back *goes back stage* *saloon style door opens* *music starts playing and ? walks in* _**_Are you ready boots?, Start walkin' - Yee haw C'mon Let's go - You keep saying you got something for me (uh), Well officer I don't mind to say you do, Now you're looking right where I thought you'd be looking, Legs - come handy when laws in front of you - These boots are made for walkin, And that's just what they'll do - One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you - You believe you've slapped me for a reason (uh) Now I'm pretending my bendings just for fun, You keep playing - where I got you playing (yeah), These double 'D' initials work to run - These boots are made for walkin, And that's just what they'll do One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you - I'm the girl with the good boys who don't mean you no harm, This gotten way with Hazzard County charm, There ain't no crime in havin' a little fun - Swerve my stride, Bat my sexy eyes - Where my boots at (haha) Strut ya stuff come on - Hey ya'll, Wanna come and see something (uh uh, uh uh)- Can't touch, can I get a hand clap for the way I work my back - Tick tock all around the clock drop it Push ya tush, like that - Can I get a sueee, Can I get a yee haw - You keep thinking what you shouldn't be thinking, Another to far is down till you kissing ground, I'm a gonna send you back home as you crying, But Uncle Jesse he sure is gonna be proud - These boots are made for walkin, And that's just what they'll do, One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you - These boots are made for walkin, And that's just what they'll do - One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you - Come on boots Start walking Come on ladies - Hey ya'll Wanna come and see something (uh uh, uh uh) Can't touch, can I get a hand clap for the way I work my back - Tick tock all around the clock drop it Push ya tush, like that - Can I get a sueee, Can I get a yee haw - Come on Willie (ohh yeah, owww), Yeee haw! Willie Nelson everybody (uh) Let's go home now *music fades*_**_?: That one was called These Boots Are Made For Walkin' goodnight folks! *goes back stage and comes out in Starfleet gold uniform with a badge pinned to it that has all the colours of the different stations on a starship* _ *starts a fight*_ ?: Hey __Taichō! _Captain Pike: Ah Commander Kirk! Just the person I was looking for! *confused* wait a second did he just call that woman Commander Kirk? _?:Did I do something wrong sir? _Captain Pike: No of course not Artemis my dear! I just wanted to let you know that you`ll be assigned to the Enterprise ahead of time! Oh and please will you keep an eye on your brother while you`re still at the Academy for me? _Artemis: But sir… I haven't seen my brother in years! _Captain Pike: Commander say hello to your brother James T. Kirk *steps sideways* _Artemis: *jaw drops*_ _LITTLE BROTHER? I-Is that really you?...God you're so grown up! *starts to tear up* God you look so much like dad… * just notices that he's covered in cuts and bruises* What the hell did you do to yourself? You're all banged up! *pulls him close then holds him at arms' length* Man I've missed you so much little brother! *hugs him again* _"Wait a second…my sister left for the academy and I haven't seen her or heard from her since!" Hey let go! *****tries to pry Artemis off* You`re embarrassing me! _Artemis:* jumps back* He-he...sorry bout' that little brother! Come on lets' get you home and fix you up okay?*grabs Jim`s arm and drags him out* Bye Taichō! Bye Uhara! _*being dragged out*Alright! Alright already! *scene change to Jim`s house* _Artemis: *hands Jim an ice pack and puts band aid on a small cut* There all fixed! Well I'd better get back to the hotel before Uhara and Galia get worried! See you tomorrow little brother! *opens door and leaves* _*heads to his bedroom, crawls into bed and shuts off lamp*

*Artemis`s P.O.V*

Jim: Alright! Alright already! *scene change to Jim`s house* _*hands Jim an ice pack and puts band aid on a small cut* There all fixed! Well I'd better get back to the hotel before Uhara and Galia get worried! See you tomorrow little brother! *opens door and leaves* *scene change to hotel room* Hey guys! I`m back! _Nyota&Galia: ARTEMIS WHERE WERE YOU? WE WERE SO WORRIED! _GUYS! MY EARS! SUPER RAPTOR HEARING REMEMBER! _Nyota&Galia: He-he…..Oops sorry Artemis!...we forgot…. _*sigh*It`s ok you guys…now let's get some sleep ok?_ Nyota &Galia: Okay! *time/scene skip to the morning at the shuttle bay in the shuttle* _Hey Taichō! _ Captain Pike: Hello Commander! *smiles* how are you feeling? Lieutenant Uhara called me this morning saying that you weren't feeling well…_*turns and glares at Uhara* oh she did, did she? _Nyota:*looking scared* umm about that… _NYOTA! _Nyota: I`M SORRY OKAY! I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU! *turns me around* Hey at least I didn't tell Spock! _*horrified face* You're right Nyota! He`d have me locked in the sick bay for weeks if he thought that I was sick!...okay I forgive you! *hugs Nyota* now come on the sooner we get on that shuttle the sooner I can see my boyfriend! _

*scene change at the academy in Spock's quarters*

Spock's P.O.V

*lying down on the bed staring at the ceiling* _Artemis:* what? This can't be right! Oh no! What if Spock doesn't want to keep it?...what if he l-leaves me?* _*shoots up* *feels sadness from Artemis* *Ashaya? what is the matter?* _Artemis:*Spock!...you heard that?* _ *Yes my T'ha'lya I did…and what wouldn't I want to keep?* _Artemis: *Oh Spock! It`s just that…well remember the time we you know…did "it"?..Well I-I'm p-pregnant Spock…a-and the baby is yours...Spock?* _*….I…Ashaya, why are you so worried that I would leave you because you are carrying my child?...if anything that just makes me want to be with you even more...I may not say it or show it much but I do feel love for you. So you have no reason to worry, okay?* _Artemis: *O-okay Spock...and I love you to...Spock? _*Yes my T'ha'lya?* _Artemis: *Will you meet me at the shuttle port? I'm really tired and I just want to go to sleep...*_ *Of course Ashaya…I will see you soon but before you can go to bed when you get here my mother, father and clan matriarch wish to meet you and then you will go to sick bay and let the new CMO give you a full check up to make sure that the foetus is well and that you are well okay?* _ Artemis: *O-okay Spock…* _*now get some rest while you can okay?* _*I love you Spock…* _''feels peace and serenity from Artemis''*sleep well Ashaya…*

*scene change*

*Nyota's P.O.V*

Hey Artemis you okay? _Artemis:...Yeah I'm fine. _ So I take it Spock knows…. _Artemis: Yeah he knows and he's fine with it...in fact he is really happy about it…well at least as happy as a Vulcan can be…but his father and mother are coming to visit and they're bringing the clan matriarch with them… _*thinks* Well…that could turn out to be good or bad most likely good! But why is that a proble... Oh right the B-A-B-Y... _Artemis: Then he asked me to marry him…the way Vulcan's do and he asked me to ask you to say that you were our witness...which you technically were. But anyway will you? please?.._.Of course sweetie I'd love to!...Pilot: We are arriving at the shuttle port, so please stay seated until we have landed _Artemis: Oh thank god were back! How do I look Ny? _ You look fine Artemis just calm down! Stress isn't good for the baby remember? _Artemis: *takes a deep breath and lets it out* Right I can do this!_

***scene change to Starfleet Academy Shuttle Port***

**_Amanda's P.O.V_**

**_*looks around and turns to Spock* When did you say the shuttle was set to arrive Spock dear?_******Spock: The shuttle should be here in exactly thirty-nine seconds mother. **_Oh good! *claps hands excitedly* I can't wait to meet my soon to be daughter-in law!_ Sarek: Yes son I to would very much like to meet the woman who is soon to be your wife. T'Pau: You said that you had something else to tell us as well young Spock? **Spock: Yes T'Pau but I would like to wait until She-Who-Will-Be-My-Wife to gets here. **Sarek: I believe that the shuttle has arrived son. **Spock: *looks and sees the shuttle land, the door open and Artemis get out* That it has father, that it has. Now if you will please follow me I will introduce you to She-Who-Will-Be-My-Wife. **_Lead the way dear! _**Spock: *senses confusion from Artenis and calls her name* This way Artemis.

_Artemis's P.O.V_

_*hears Spock call her name and turns toward his voice**walks calmly over to him and his parents and T'Pau* Spock! It is so good to see you again! _Spock: Artemis *gesturing* meet my Father Ambassador Sarek. **Sarek: *bows to Artemis* It is a pleasure to finally meet you. **_ *bows back to Sarek* Please the pleasure is all mine sir! I am also very glad to finally get to meet you as well. Spock speaks very highly of you. _**Sarek: He does, does he? **_Very much so sir! _Spock: And this is my Mother Amanda. **_Amanda:*pulls Artemis into hug* Oh you are so beautiful my dear girl…but you look a bit pale…are you feeling well? _**_Oh I assure you, I am feeling quite well but thank you for your concern! I am so glad to finally get to meet the woman who helped give Spock life! _ Spock: And this is T'Pau the clan matriarch. T'Pau: Come here child and let me have a look at you. _ *moves to stand in front of T'Pau* _T'Pau: *walks around Artemis then kneels in front of Artemis and places her hands on her stomach and her eyes widen* *turns to Spock* When were you going to tell us that she was with your children Spock? Spock: I was about to tell you all but it looks as though you found out for your selves…wait a second T'Pau did you say children? As in more than one? T'Pau: Yes Spock I did *looks at Spock* And I am guessing that you have already formally proposed and created the engagement bond? Spock: Yes T'Pau I have done both of those things already, and yes there was a witness. _Her name is Lieutenant Nyota Uhara. I can send for her if you wish to speak with her? _T'Pau: That is not needed child I believe you and Spock as do his father and mother. Come you must rest we can continue where we left off in the morning, and please child call me Grandmother. *gestures to Spock* Come take your bond mate back to your quarters so she can rest. Spock: Of course T'Pau *bows&takes Artemis by the arm* I will have Cadet Sulu show you all to your quarters. Cadet Sulu! Cadet Sulu: Yes Commander? Spock: Would you please show them to their quarters? Cadet Sulu: Yes Commander sir! *turns to Sarek, Amanda&T'Pau&bows* This way please. Spock: Come Ashaya we need to get you to sick bay so the doctor can give you a check up and see how far along you are okay? _O-okay Spock...then can we go to bed? *yawns&stretches* _Spock: Yes we can Ashaya, now lets' get going….the sooner we get you to bed the better.

*scene change to sick-bay*

Bones' P.O.V

*hears a knock at the door and gets up to answer it* *opens door and sees Artemis and Spock* Artemis? Commander Spock? What can I do for you? Spock: I am guessing that you are the new CMO correct? *looks at Spock* That I am Commander, I take it you convinced her that it was a wise choice to come down here and get checked out to make sure everything was okay? Spock: Yes I did doctor we would also like to know how far along she is. Alright then why don't you help her get up on this bio-bed while I get my tri-corder okay? Spock: Alright *turns to Artemis,picks her up and sets her on the bio-bed* Lie down Ashaya so the doctor can take a look at the baby okay? _Artemis: O-okay *yawns and moves shirt up&lies down* _*comes over, turns the tri-corder on and scans Artemis's stomach* *beep* Alright the readings show no abnormalities at all and judging by the lengths of the foetuses she is exactly two months pregnant. I am going to write a prescription for these prenatal vitamins and I ask that you make sure she gets plenty of rest, no heavy lifting, and PLEASE make sure that she eats healthy! *looks at Artemis* That means no junk food got it? _Artemis: *mumbles sleepily* Yes Bones...*yawns* _*looks at Spock* Oh and make sure she isn't under any extreme stress and ok? You got all that Commander? Spock: Yes doctor I understand and will make sure she takes the prenatal vitamins, gets plenty of rest, does not do any heavy lifting, eats healthy and I will make sure she is not under any extreme stress. *turns to Artemis* let us go now Asha- *sees that Artemis is asleep* *smiles to himself and shakes his head* *goes to the bio-bed and picks her up* *turns and nods to bones* Thank you doctor and good night. *turns and leaves* *shakes his head and chuckles* Wow…she has him wrapped around her little finger and he's completely oblivious! *chuckles again* *sighs and shuts off the lights*

*scene change to sick-bay*

_Artemis's P.O.V_

Spock: * knocks on the door * * door opens* Bones: Artemis? Commander Spock? What can I do for you? Spock: I am guessing that you are the new CMO correct? Bones: *looks at Spock* That I am Commander, I take it you convinced her that it was a wise choice to come down here and get checked out? Spock: Yes I did doctor we would also like to know how far along she is. Bones: Alright then why don't you help her get up on this bio-bed while I get my tri-corder? Spock: Alright *turns to Artemis and picks her up and sets her on bio-bed* Lie down Ashaya so the doctor can take a look at the baby okay? _O-okay *yawns and moves shirt up&lies down* _ Bones: *comes over and scans Artemis's stomach* *beep* Alright the readings show no abnormalities at all and judging by the lengths of the foetuses she is exactly two months pregnant. I am going to write a prescription for these prenatal vitamins and I ask that you make sure she gets plenty of rest, no heavy lifting, and PLEASE make sure that she eats healthy! *looks at Artemis* That means no junk food got it? _*mumbles sleepily* Yes Bones... *yawns* _Bones: *looks at Spock* Oh and make sure she isn't under any extreme stress and that she gets a reasonable amount of exercise okay? You got all that Commander? Spock: Yes doctor I understand and will make sure she takes the prenatal vitamins, gets plenty of rest, does not do any heavy lifting, eats healthy, gets a reasonable amount of exercise and I will make sure she is not under any extreme stress. _ *yawns and curls up in ball and goes to sleep feels someone pick her up* *time skip to the next morning in Spock's quarters* *yawns and tries to get up but strong warm arms pull her back down* Spock...Spock love wake up. *smiles mischievously and starts to play with his ears* _Spock: *shivers and growls* _*giggles and kisses the tip of each ear* _Spock: *shivers and moans* Mmmm that feels very nice…. _Tee hee! He's still asleep! *leans down and kisses him on the lips* Wake up! _Spock: *gets up* That was a very good dream that I was having my T'ha'lya. *raises an eyebrow* Care to finish it? _I'd love to Spock but we are supposed to meet your parents and T'Pau for breakfast remember? _ Spock: I remember Ashaya *gets up and holds out a hand for Artemis* Perhaps we have time for what you would a "quickie" in the shower? _*grins mischievously, takes Spock's hand and gets up* Well what are you waiting for love? Let's get going! _

**_*time skip to breakfast/scene change to mess hall*_**

**_Amanda`s P.O.V _**

_*looking around excitedly* Oh Sarek I just love Artemis! She's just what Spock needed! She is there to help him with those decisions and situations that just can't be resolved with logic! And Spock is so good for Artemis because he's there to mellow her out and help her make decisions that need logic! It`s just so perfect!_ T'Pau: Hush Amanda your excitement is starting to rub off on Savik and we cannot have her accidentally upsetting Artemis, especially since she is with child. *turns to Savik* Calm down child you mustn't upset Spock's Bond Mate, she is with child and stress is not good for her health or the foetus`s, do you understand what I am saying child? Savik: *nods* I understand Grandmother. When will they get here? T'Pau: *points* And there they are now child. Savik: * gets up bows to Spock and Artemis and pulls out their chairs* _Artemis: *turns to Saavik and bows* Thank you very much little one *smiling* _Spock: *turns to Savik and bows then pushes Artemis`s chair in* Yes thank you very much. I can see you have all got your meals *turns to Artemis* What would you like Artemis? Artemis_: *turns to Spock* Something healthy please Spock._ Spock: How does plumeek soup sound Ashaya? _Artemis: That sounds wonderful Spock *smiles* thank you! *turns to Savik * And what is your name child *smiles*_ Saavik: My name is Saavik ma'am Artemis_: Saavik? Oh what a wonderful name! It means Wildcat in Romulan does it not?_ T'Pau: Yes it does. You are very well educated in alien languages. Spock: *sets down trays and sits down passing a cup of red liquid to Artemis* Here you are Ashaya. _Artemis: *nods to Spock* Thank you Spock *takes a sip of the soup and sighs* This always was one of my favourite Vulcan foods, it tastes so good. *smiles* Plus it is good when you have a sore throat and have trouble swallowing solid food. _ T'Pau: I am glad you enjoy it Artemis. *finishes breakfast and turns to Spock* Spock there is something else your parents and I were wanting to discuss with you and Artemis. As I am sure you were both wondering why Saavik is here and I will explain that. The reason she is here is because we, that is Sarek, Amanda and I wanted to know if you would like to adopt her. But now that we know Artemis is expecting we are not so sure that is a good idea, because we do not want to cause any undue stress for her. _Artemis: *looks shocked* We would love to adopt Saavik! *turns to Spock* Wouldn't we Spock?_ Spock: *looks at Artemis then to T'Pau, Sarek and Amanda* Of course we would Ashaya. T'Pau could you please tell us a little more about Saavik? T'Pau: Of course Spock. Saavik is half Romulan and half Vulcan and was rescued by another federation ship. Upon arrival on Vulcan she did not speak much Vulcan, only a little standard and some Romulan. Also at first she was not very well behaved, having been born into slavery we were unable to locate neither her mother or her father but we have determined that her mother was of our clan, but no one in our clan would adopt her. I would adopt her myself but I am too busy, Sarek and Amanda are also too busy with their jobs and would not be able to give her the attention she needed. _Artemis: *starts to cry* _Spock:*worried* Are you alright Ashaya? _Artemis:*turns to Spock* Yes Spock I am fine… I'm just so sad that Saavik had to endure that*gets up and goes over to Saavik and hugs her* Oh you poor thing! *sniffles* That is just awful!_ Savik: *stands there not sure what to do then puts her arms around Artemis* Thank you for feeling concerned for me miss Artemis. _Artemis: *to Saavik* You're welcome little one, would you like to come sit by me Saavik?_ Savik: *looks to T'Pau then Spock* May I? T'Pau: As long as it is okay with Spock then yes you may. Saavik: *turns to Spock* May I sit by your bond – mate? Spock: Of course you may. Saavik: Thank you very much *bows to Spock and moves her chair beside Artemis's*_ Artemis:*finishes plomeek soup and turns to Spock who nods and then to T'Pau* Spock and I would very much like to adopt Saavik Grandmother._ T'Pau: Are you both sure? Spock: *looks at Artemis* Yes T'Pau we are sure, my bond – mate however wishes to know how long the process would be. *shakes head* it would seem that she is already very attached to Saavik, and cannot wait for her to be a part of our family. Sarek: That is a good thing my son, if Saavik is going to be a part of your family then there needs to be a bond between her and your bond – mate, because Artemis will be the mother figure T'Pau: *looks at Artemis, Spock and Saavik* And what better way to strengthen that bond then by having her stay with you instead? _Artemis: Oh Spock this is wonderful! I can't wait introduce you to your uncle Jim Saavik!_ Saavik: *looks at Artemis* I have an uncle? _Artemis: Well sort of…I know he won't mind you calling him uncle Jim but he is not your uncle yet legally._ Saavik: *looks at T'Pau* Really grandmother? I get to stay here with Spock and Artemis? T'Pau: Yes child you do. *looks at Artemis then back at Saavik* It would seem that Artemis is very tired and it is well past your bed time little one perhaps you can both retire to your quarters and get some rest? _Artemis: *yawns and gets up taking Saavik's hand* I agree with Grandmother, Saavik...let's go get some rest I'll even tell you a bedtime story, how's that sound?_ Saavik: What is a bedtime story? _Artemis: *shocked* What is a bedtime story? *looks at Spock* Oh dear you poor, poor thing! You've never had anyone tell you a bedtime story before?_ Saavik: No…are you mad at me because I don't know what a bedtime story is Miss Artemis? _Artemis: Oh no Saavik! Of course not!...well we're just going to have to fix that honey, come on lets go to bed I tell you a story and you can even pick it out! _Saavik: *gets up and helps Artemis up* Okay! *runs out of the mess hall pulling Artemis with her* Spock: *shakes his head* They are as Artemis would say "two peas in pod" she is so happy right now, in fact her happiness is coming off of her so strongly that any betazoid within two feet of her would get a very painful headache from the strength of it. Sarek: Indeed son…they are and it would seem that the familial bond is becoming stronger every second they spend together.

_*scene change to Spock and Artemis's room*_

_Artemis's P.O.V_

_*yawns* Come on Saavik...what story would you like to hear? _**Saavik:*confused* **_*remembers what Saavik earlier* Oh right…you don't know what stories there are…how about I tell you a story about three princesses? _**Saavik:*smiles* Okay. **_*stops and thinks* Oh wait you don't have any p.j's! You can't go to bed without p.j's!...hmmm I know what to do! Here you can borrow one of my shirts an a pair of my tights *hands Saavik a big t-shirt&a pair of tights* _**Saavik:*takes the shirt and tights and changes* **_Perfect! Now on with the story! *guides Saavik to the bed and pulls back blankets and climbs in motioning for Saavik to get in* _**Saavik:*gets in and lies down beside Artemis***_Once upon a time there were three beautiful princesses and their names were Kimmy, Katie, and Kristen. Kimmy was 3, Katie was 5, and Kristen was 8. They all lived in a manor. With butlers, maids, cooks, and lots of people. But the princesses did not treat them like slaves they treated them with respect and kindness. The princess's mothers name was Krystal. She was very kind, and taught her three girls how to treat all people with respect and kindness. The mother had long flowing black hair. The princess's fathers name was Kevin. He taught his three girls to be lady like. He had man like blond hair. He was very nice man. They also had a tutor named ken. He had light brown hair. He was very handsome. One sunny morning a messenger came with very sad news. The Queen's mother was very ill. The mother and father had to leave. They left the princesses with the uncle. The uncle was very mean to everyone. His mood made everyone in the manor miserable except the princesses. One time he told the cook to make steak and spaghetti. The uncle changed his mind but didn't tell the cook. The cook could not read minds so he still made what the uncle said to cook. When the uncle saw this he stormed off. The cook was not happy. But Kristen told him it was ok. So that made the cook feel better. Everyone else ate what he made and it tasted delicious. Another time the butler made the beds as usual, but when the uncle inspected them, he did not like what he saw and he blew up at the butler making him feel awful. Kristen saw this scene too. After the uncle left she told the butler it was fine. She made the butler feel better. He did this to maids and lots of other people to. One day after dinner Kristen told her two little sisters about these scenes. The girls agreed to have a meeting in there tree house and discuss how to make their uncle learn a lesson to be respectful and kind to others just as they had been taught. The girls made a plan to be very kind to their uncle hoping to teach him a valuable lesson. First, while eating their breakfast they said to the cook, "Thank for our breakfast, this is a very nice meal."As the uncle watches his niece's polite behaviour, he feels awkward that he has never said anything nice or polite to the cook. Later on that day, the girls offered to help their very special butler with his chores. The Uncle sees this behavior and reacts with anger telling the girls to stay in their rooms for the rest of the day. He does not want the girls to do butlers job. The angry uncle goes into the library to think about how he has behaved towards the butlers, the maids, the cooks and also his three sweet nieces who he made very sad. As the uncle was thinking about them, the girls were thinking about their uncle hoping that he had learned a lesson. After the uncle had time to think, he let the girls out of their rooms to have a talk with them. "I have been acting silly these past few weeks. I have been yelling at cooks, maids and butlers. I have not been respectful to anyone in the manor. Watching the three of you be kind and polite to everyone, has taught me to be kind and caring to others as well. Thank you for teaching me this valuable lesson and I am very sorry I have not been so nice to you" The girls thank their uncle and are happy that they taught him the lesson of respect, kindness, and love. The next day a messenger came and reported that the mother and father would be arriving home within the next few days and that their grandmother was feeling much better. The uncle was on his best behaviour for the rest of his stay with the girls. The mother and father never found out about their uncles bad behaviour. The girls kept this a secret. A secret they only told to their children,and their children's children. And this lesson was passed down to many, many more,The End! *looks at Saavik* so did you like the story Sa…*sees Saavik is asleep* *kisses Saavik on forehead* Sleep well little one...*sighs,lies down pulling Saavik close* *to computer* Computer turn off lights and lock doors please. Computer: lights off and doors locked*sighs again and falls asleep*_

Spock's P.O.V

*to T'Pau, Sarek and Amanda* Well it is getting late and I have classes to teach in the morning and I need to go over the students names and the lessons….I trust your stay here has been pleasant? **Sarek: Yes it has son...and I do hope that you will bring Artemis to see Vulcan sometime in the near future. Also the Vulcan High Council has asked me to congratulate the two of you. **Thank you father *bows* *turns to Amanda* Good bye mother I hope to see you again sometime. ** _Amanda: *hugs Spock* Oh Spock I'm going to miss you so much! And Artemis too! *whispers to Spock* Take good care of her Spock *straightens up* goodbye son and don't forget to give us a call when my grandbabies come into the world okay? _**I won't forget mother and have a safe journey home *gives Vulcan salute* Live long and prosper. *turns and leaves.*


End file.
